shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Erina Nakiri
Erina Nakiri (薙切 えりな Nakiri Erina) is one of the three main characters and a primary antagonistic rival to Sōma Yukihira in Shokugeki no Soma. Wielding the greatest palette in the world, "God's Palette" and a member of the illustrious Nakiri family, Erina stands above everyone in her class as the top prospect of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation of students and is currently the 10th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Erina has long blonde hair and pink eyes. Her bangs partially cross her cheeks and go down all the way to her neck. She has a large bust and is stunningly attractive to most of the students in Tōtsuki. According to her fans and followers, this trait coexists with her status. Personality Born into the prestigious and influential Nakiri Family, Erina is one of the many privileged, pampered, and narcissistic students in Tōtsuki. Her pride in her "God's Palette" and her amazing skills causes her to view everyone else as unworthy plebeians in her "perfect world." Despite her young age, Erina's influence in the culinary world is infamous as any dish she deems unsatisfactory spells the end of a chef's career. Her name alone is enough to scare off amateur chefs within a few seconds. At the same time though, Erina's influence attracts many in her class to her due to her beauty, prestige, and unrivaled skill. Erina's upbringing, which gave her only the best the culinary world had to offer, resulted in a superiority complex. Because she is used to having only the best standard quality dishes, she often makes hasty judgement about simplistic dishes without ever considering them worthy of her time. Even if said dishes are delicious, Erina's pride immediately denies them from her "perfect world." She has spiteful tendencies as any person who ruins her image and demeanor immediately becomes a target for her. Erina likes to flaunt her titles and status over her less privileged classmates, mostly towards her main rival and antagonist, Soma Yukihira. More than often, the meaning of her taunting is misunderstood or flat out ignored by Soma, furthering her hatred of him. Despite her prideful nature, she does have a soft side, but this has only been shown whenever her idol, Jōichirō Saiba, is on her mind. Plot Childhood Born in the prestigious Nakiri Family, Erina is gifted with "God's Palette", the ability to accurately judge a food's quality to the highest degree. During her infancy, her first words was "It tastes awful" after drinking her mother's breast milk. Since her gift became well known, most of her baby food was made by the professional chefs to satisfy her incredible and impressive tasting abilities. As young girl, Erina had somewhat of a rivalry with her Danish cousin whom also was born into the Nakiri family. Erina at age 3 snatched Alice's toy from her and thought that the cake that Alice baked for her 4th birthday tasted awful. These two events are used by Alice to illustrate her rivalry with her. Around this time, she became friends with another young girl named Hisako Arato, who pledged all of her efforts to serve Erina. Around the age of 10, Erina would meet a man who changed her life, Saiba Jōichirō. It is unknown how long Jōichirō cooked for her as her chef, but during that time, he became a significant impact in her life. Jōichirō's unorthodox cooking and talent amazed Erina who was already used to eating the highest quality dishes in the world. Jōichirō became her idol and image of the perfect chef. Erina developed a crush on him as she has been shown blushing whenever she is reminded of him. Jōichirō and Erina took a picture together which remains her greatest treasure. Under the wing of her grandfather after Saiba's departure, Erina continued to further her cooking and became a prominent figure in the cooking world. Unsatisfied by most dishes served to her in the aftermath of Saiba's departure, she became infamously known throughout the world, as any dish deemed unsatisfactory by her meant the end of anyone's hope of becoming a high class chef. Her prodigious skills and renowned fame easily allowed her to be the top of her class and become the youngest Elite Ten Council member in the history of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, holding the 10th seat. Enrollment Test Shortly before the start of her high school life, Erina was asked, as a member of the Elite Ten Council, to judge numerous dishes for various companies, most of which left her unimpressed. Unhappy from the lack of excitement from her jobs, Hisako informed her that her last major job was to proctor an entrance exam for the high school level of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Upon arrival at the exam, Erina introduced her self and decided that their task was to make any dish with eggs as its basis. Any dish that managed to satisfy her would grant them entrance into Tōtsuki, however she also mentioned that they had one minute to withdraw from the examination. Without a moments hesitation the room was quickly vacated. Thinking that no one stayed, Erina did not notice a lone student remaining: Soma Yukihira. Surprised that one applicant stayed, Erina asked him again if he was sure if he wanted to apply. Soma accepted the challenge and began cooking his entry dish. As Soma quickly began cooking, Erina looked over his profile, which indicated that he was from a special-of-the-day shop, which immediately caused Erina to label him a plebeian. Still, as Soma continued to cook she asked him what he was making, to which he answered with furikake gohan. Insulted by the simplistic dish, she nearly left the room if not for Soma telling her it's a Transforming Furikake Gohan from Yukihira's Secret Menu. As Soma finished his dish, Erina was left unimpressed by the ordinary appearance of the finished product and continued to insult Soma and once again threatened to leave the room. However, upon closer inspection, Erina noticed a golden color beneath the eggs. Soma topped a bowl of rice with his special furikake which caused the eggs to fall onto the rice along with mysterious gold cubes which melted and coated the eggs. Curious by the sudden change of the dish, Erina decided to judge his dish. As Erina tasted and analyzed the dish, she was impressed with the interesting and unorthodox taste. Unfortunately her pride and utter disapproval that such a simple dish managed to impress her along with Soma's cockiness caused her to immediately deny Soma entrance into Tōtsuki. Seething from the ordeal, Erina called her grandfather and told her that no one was accepted from her test. One month later, Erina was welcomed as the top prospect of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation from the Middle School section during their Entrance Ceremony. After her grandfather, Nakiri Senzaemon, gave his entrance speech, declaring that 99 percent of their class would ultimately fail, Erina smugly told herself that she will stand at the top of Tōtsuki while the rest will fight for second place. However, before the ceremony concluded, Senzaemon introduced a last minute entrant into the 92nd Generation, Soma. Shocked that he was granted entry into Tōtsuki despite the fact that she personally denied him, Erina asked him why he was at the ceremony. Unbeknownst to both, Senzaemon tasted his Transforming Furikake Gohan after Erina had left and immediately accepted Soma into the school. Disbelieved over his entry and his infamous ambitious speech, Erina continued to degrade Soma and tried to devalue him by declaring that everyone else in their generation have been studying for three years during middle school. Undeterred, Soma responds that three years of educational training cannot compete with twelves years of hands on cooking in a real life kitchen. Soma vowed that he would make Erina admit that his food was good by the end of high school. Soma's First Shokugeki Main Article: First Shokugeki Arc For much of Erina's initial reign as the tenth seat of the Elite Ten Council, she began her "Nakiri Cooking Lab Extension" project to expand her kitchen which she claimed was too small. Erina began to personally challenge numerous Tōtsuki clubs to Shokugekis. Many of her targets were deemed "unnecessary" to her due to her belief that simplistic dishes or that clubs that rely solely on past successes do not belong in Tōtsuki. The day after Soma joined the Polar Star Dormitory, Erina challenged the Chan R's president, Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi to a Shokugeki to move forward with her project. With the condition that she abandon her 10th seat should she lose, she accepted and began the Shokugeki. In the end, Erina effortlessly won. Taking time to taste Gōdabayashi's dish she immediately identified 27 different flaws. As she explains the faults of the dish, Gōdabayashi angrily tries to refute her by trying her dish to look for flaws. However, as he tastes her Ravioli Di Aragosta, he is overwhelmed by the fantastic taste. With the results of the Shokugeki finalized, Erina calls the demolition crew to tear down the Chan R's club. After leaving the arena and receiving an ovation by her personal butlers, she is greeted by Hisako who brings her the news of Soma's high grade in Chapelle's class causing her demeanor to instantly snap. Enraged, Erina tells Hisako not to mention his name around her. Thinking that Soma is the greatest threat to her "sanctuary" Erina vows to remove Soma from Tōtsuki as soon as possible, by any means necessary . Erina did not act alone in her project as she had another individual, Ikumi Mito whose pride as a successor to the Mito Family, shared similar values as Erina and was a part of her faction. Ikumi later reported to Erina that she was challenged to a Shokugeki by none other than Sōma with the condition that he would be expelled if he lost the match. Delighted to know that her opportunity to expel him had arrived, she let Ikumi take the challenge in her name. On the day of the Shokugeki Erina personally came to the Shokugeki Arena to watch what was to be Sōma's first Shokugeki and ensure that the battle would be Sōma's last act in Tōtsuki. Despite Ikumi's best effort and overall successful dish, her dish was no match for Sōma's true donburi which ultimately ended with Sōma's victory. The surprising conclusion left Erina speechless. As Ikumi gazed at the Tōtsuki Princess in her booth, Erina coldly walked away and told Hisako to vacate Ikumi's personal kitchen, breaking all ties from her. Training Camp Main Article:Training Camp Arc Several days after the ''Shokugeki'' between Soma and Ikumi, Erina received a training camp letter from the academy authority and she joined into the boot camp. Since the Tootsuki 10 Alumni became the prime judge for the boot camp, Erina reluctantly joined the camp as she is one of the group of students to perform the trials in the camp and she passed the trials with ease. After her first round and the extra assignment by Sekimori Hitoshi, Erina was humming in joy when she is exits the Tootsuki Resort Bathroom and she accidentally bumped onto Soma while she was on her way back to her room and fell onto the corridor ground. Much to her dismay, she is reunited with her nemesis in the hallway. Even with Soma offer his help, Erina choose to stand up herself instead who still skeptic upon Soma's achievement back from the entry test, high score in Chapelle class and even his first Shokugeki victory. As Erina is concerned that her secrets(her humming of joy after bath) to be heard by someone, Soma did hear her humming thus his comment about their similarity already led to Erina's extreme displeasure, claimed that she is not like Soma who is found the camp flexible. She later remarks that the training camp is nothing more than a boring event which she passed the assignment effortlessly, before she sadistically wonder to see Soma would quit schooling from her academy one day as her pleasure. Despite Erina's threats, her words backfired as Soma did not feel anything from it. Instead Erina was told that she is actually not being honest about herself (especially when she is actually having fun after bath), leading to the Totsuki Princess's unusual embarrassment even further before her secretary finally catch up to her and told Soma to leave her before she changes her mind. While returning to her room with her secretary, Erina was chagrined by Soma's cheeky words in extreme embarrassment and she lost her mood in playing games (which she deemed them as happy-go-lucky). Third Round and the Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Breakfast Buffet Struggle Tale On the third night of the camp, Erina made her presence known to all the remaining students in the Tootsuki Villa Great Banquet Hall while glaring at Soma who she thought he is expelled after overheard the Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud, with Soma's bold challenge to Shinomiya Koujirou, one of the legendary alumni that hold the jury position, yet she wasn't seemed surprised. As Soma remembered that his first dish involving egg as his entrance exam while he chatted with her, Erina warned him in not to address her in a casual manner while advising Soma for not making any "odd" food to the guest of honor, further denying that Soma's egg dish tasty as Soma recalled that Erina was actually enjoying his dish. When her secretary called her kitchen was ready for training, Erina would wish Soma good luck while bid him farewell, heading to her personal kitchen for her practice. While on her way to her personal kitchen, Erina was confronted a pair of students who is seemly as her long time rivals, and later was told by Alice, her seemly rival sibling/cousin, that her princess days in the academy are numbered before she retaliated that she has no intention take a joke as a serious issue from a mere "common student" before leaving to her personal kitchen for practice. While in her personal kitchen, Erina would going to her bedroom and told her assistant to pick up her rest should she finish her testing, before further telling her in confidence that they are going to be qualified for the Breakfast Buffet Struggle and they will playing the card games and UNO as their entertainment and celebration for her ensured victory. While she was on her way back to her room, Erina would think back about her "humiliation" during Soma's entry exam, and she didn't forget beginning of her grudge against Soma as his previous achievement has made ; with the recent rumor about the infamous [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud|Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]] might actually left her fuming in frustrations and assumed that Soma is racing for the "throne" (director of the academy). While still think the flashbacks and skepticism upon Soma's cookery skills, Erina is vowed to tame Soma with her Regal Style Cookery and prove Soma that only her style would be the thing that the Tootsuki needs (self-proclaimed so she may save her face). On Day 4 morning, Erina is once again confronts with Soma in the same hall she admitted before she realized that Yukihira Genius's station is actually beside her's, prompted her to assume the encounter with him would be a bad luck for her. When Soma is about to say that he is going to see her master piece for the first time, Erina has second thought by gloating to the Yukihira Genius that she will prove to him that her superior regal skills to unrivaled to anyone, which she is livid about Soma's confusion when Soma told her that he can try her dish after they passed the trial; prompt Erina to assumes that Soma is has just misunderstand her threat. As the trial commenced, Erina presents her own regal style dish, the Egg Benedict, to the staff and she is praised gracefully that her dish would as "Queen of Breakfast". With her dish finally got the impression of and the staff, Erina would proceed to finish the remaining 199 dishes while she is interrupted by Soma when she see Soma's dish, Mini Souffle Omelette, which seemly intrigued about it as Soma mentioned over. As Soma is facing his biggest trouble as all of the his omelette went out of shape due to their long exposure on the counter, Erina would smirked by telling Soma that he picked the wrong recipe for the wrong theme before further mocks Soma's skills would not even rate against her elegant and graceful dishes and he has 30 minutes left to finish the 200 dishes; seemly assumed if his own mistakes might actually eased her efforts to get rid of her competition. While reaching 300 dishes and beyond, Erina proceed taunting Soma as she is amused to see Soma's big pinch, with she suddenly confused over Soma's calm stance while standing still with closed eyes while listens to Soma's mumbling about his plans to make 200 dishes in mere 30 minutes. With Soma's tiger eyes finally opens fearlessly while said that he could make it just in time, Erina is shocked about his intimidating confidence and begin nervously assumes that Soma has his way to make all 200 dishes before the time limit while wondering how would Soma boost his pace to do so. As Soma's newly improvised Souffle Omelette and the idea of having a live cooking exhibition impressed the staff and the guest, Erina was absolute livid as Soma's latest method had snatch her customers drastically and witness Soma has turn the tables. As Soma barely pass the trial with 200 dishes in the nick of time, Erina is remained silent as she thoughts that Soma managed to get the job done with his strange ideas that even convert troubles into an unexpected aid to pass the trial. Soma's smile and thumbs up in exhaustion had left Erina's shock elaborated even higher and wondered if his eleventh hour action is worth celebrated; until Alice joins the fray and remained silent as Alice talk with Soma in an intimidating manner. Even with 407 dishes as her final record and surpassed all students, Erina remained displeased when Soma (her plan to eliminate him from the academy didn't work) and Alice (her sudden interests about Soma would put her hegemony route in jeopardy) are now qualified in the camp. Erina remained silent as she listen to Alice's brief introduction to Soma, until Alice pointed at her as Alice claimed Erina herself was the sole reason for her returned from Denmark and enrolled to a academy as the prominent figure in the Tootsuki Grounds. Erina would confidently reply that her dish will rivaled to none, yet she is quickly fuming in unusual embarrassment as Alice told her all of her ill treatment during their childhood that led to Alice's ill grudge against her; prompted the Tootsuki Princess denied such has any relations. Still livid about Alice's cheeky reminder, Erina reluctantly listens to Alice's unfriendly mockery to Soma as Alice deemed his last minute corrections impossible for him to match any other elites in the academy, while in the same time she also listen to Soma's humble yet important golden quote that would made Alice livid for the first time: "'' gained experience of failing''". While seeing her cousin left as she told Soma that she will be personally defeat him some day, Erina would wonder about the quote that she heard elsewhere until Doujima announcement that the camp is still underway and Erina proceed to complete the task and manages to pass the remaining task effortlessly. On Day 5 evening, Erina was among the qualified 628 students listened to Doujima brief announcement while joined with other 628 qualified students (including her arch rivals Soma and others) in the Banquet of Victors with her partner until Day 6. Post Camp and Unexpected Reunion With the training camp now complete, Erina prepared to leave the hotel with the rest of the school. Unfortunately she forgot something important and told Hisako that she needed to go back and retrieve something which she had forgotten. Making her way back into her hotel room, she found her diary in the nightstand next to her bed. Inside of the diary was a single photo, a photo of Erina with her chef idol, Jōichiro Saiba. With her treasure back in her possession, Erina left the hotel where a Tōtsuki private car was waiting to bring her back. To her surprise, another student had forgotten something as well and had missed the bus, Soma. Erina reluctantly allowed Soma to ride in the car back to Tōtsuki. During the car ride, the two were silent until Sōma brought up her earlier claims that he would fail the camp. Fuming in anger over Soma's cheeky quote, Erina retorts that he will continue to struggle and will never be considered for the upcoming Autumn Election. Erina then explains the basis of the Autumn Election, which excites Sōma, however Erina reinforces that he will not be a participant. She finally brings up Sōma's "gained experience of failing", stating that a cook cannot fail and that his statement is nothing more than an excuse for his "incompetence." She told him that chef must be perfect like a "certain man's" cooking. When Soma asked why she missed the bus, Erina denied him an answer. Seeing that there was not anything else to talk about, Sōma decided to take a nap while Erina looked out her window, blushing, as she thought about Jōichiro Saiba. Meeting for the Elite 10 for the Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Erina would joined the Elite 10 Council into the meeting to oversea the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election, along with her fellow Elite 10 Council Members, Isshiki Satoshi of 7th Seat & Eizan Etsuya of 9th Seat. In the second meeting, Erina is attending the meeting and once again she tends to revoke Soma's entry to the gourmet festival as she claimed it is a fluke. As the rest of the members told that the Council has decided on the first meeting, Erina would continually denied such as she claimed that Soma's underdog status is her reason by her objection, before she was teased by Satoshi that he has never seen her rash and irrational decision (mostly her arrogance got the better of her judgement) before and assumed that something happened between the her and the Yukihira Genius. In shock, Erina denied such and she claimed that she just assume that Soma is disqualified, in retaliation she asked Satoshi if he had pampered too much to his own kouhai and room mate which Soma denied such. As the Tootsuki Princess begin her argument with Satoshi, Erina is also surprised that Eizan is support Soma over due to the impact Soma made even in just few days and when Eizan's words has already outspoken both her and Satoshi, Erina remains silent shortly after and Soma's entry became official by the Council. Several days after the second meeting and the revelation of the contestant of the gourmet festival, Erina is congratulates Hisako that she would be among the qualified ones and when she hear over Hisako's statement that she will humble the Yukihira Genius and send him packing, Erina would started to embarrass and livid again after her mocks about Soma didn't make it to the gourmet festival didn't granted, with his amazing wits that overcome his doom had forced she eats her words. Embarrassed over the fact that Soma has gotten attention almost by everyone in the academy, including the Elite 10 Council, Erina would vowed herself that she is superior to Soma and even if anyone approved Soma as the best, she would be the one to ensure Soma's upstart would comes to a disappointing end in this gourmet festival, without her knowledge that she is stalked by a girl named Sadatsuka Nao from distance. While on her way to the academy after finishing her task outside, Erina listen to Hisako for more arrangements about the upcoming events, invitations from the famous chef to the culinary business executives, before the Gala of All Festivals; which unfortunately didn't come to her ears as always as she would thought that all these meeting are pointless and boring. Just as the private car on it's way to the academy, Erina sensed a familiar face (Mr.Yukihira) has just pass after her, which prompt she immediately call the driver to stop the private car and find the legend's shadow that she is desperately looking for. However, the familiar shadow she is looking for is now disappears just as the moment of his reappearance, right before her eyes. With that kind of anomaly the Tootsuki Princess would asked by Hisako about the sudden commotion, Erina could only replied nothing and begin to wonder if she has just saw a mirage while dumbfounded. Regardless, Erina would continued to help and coach Hisako to plan and make a curry cookery as the prime preparation for the Gala of All Festivals. Nakiri Cousins's Holiday Prior the vacation before the Gala of All Festivals, Erina would have Hisako to use her personal kitchen as the training ground while tell her that she will anticipate Hisako to cook her best curry. Shortly afterwards, Erina would think about the day to spend her holidays since the Summer Vacation has arrived. As she see the other students talked each other about the vacation from above, Erina silently curious about how a normal students plan their holiday until a phone call message from her maid had her thought otherwise. With the invitation from Alice, Erina would go to the public swimming pool with Alice, in which she wasn't impressed about it since this is the first time to visit the public place. Erina is also learn from Alice that the reason for her invitation is to take a break from all the work, and she is extremely livid about her cousin's . Irritated, Erina refused to admit her free would give the excuse about her "busy hours" and decided to leave. That is until Alice's provoke about her cowardice and ignorance have Erina reluctantly go into the public pool in order to save her face. Inside the public pool, Erina wore her swimsuit, which she reluctantly wear as she deemed it as embarrassment. Irritated over the fact that their presence has gotten everyone's attention, Erina claimed that all men are childish and deemed love as a vulgar subject. As she is outspoken again by her cousin, Erina reluctantly discussed with Alice about the love life with Alice is rerecording as further her "threat". Erina would tell her cousin that the person she like was"that man" (Saiba), whom she idolized since her childhood and he was her ideal figure due to his "perfection" works. Unfortunately her words about Saiba didn't interest Alice as Erina is confused about dating and easily concluded how clueless she can be about love; much to her chagrin in anger while assumes that her cousin know it better since she brag much (which she often watch the movies halfway). Afterwards, Erina lamented about her worst holiday after she had to dry her hair without hair dryer, not before she is teased by Alice about how actually she enjoyed herself from the pool; much to her chagrin about her Danish Cousin's happy-go-lucky personality has outspoken her in numerous times. Just as she is waiting for Alice's car to ride home Erina see the couple holding hands together in the pool, though the later not to think about it anytime soon. Returned to the Nakiri Mansion, Erina is both consulted and scolded by Hisako for going out with her rival without caring to her own prestige, much to Erina's surprise and tell Hisako not to worry about her. While worried by Hisako over the fact that she is still on duty, like visit the newly opened restaurant even in the Summer Vacation, Erina ensures her that it has part of her duty and as the prominent figures, she will fulfill the duty and responsibility . After thinking about the hand holding scene from the public swimming pool, Erina claimed it minor compared to cooking while vowed herself that she will prevail at all cost. New Restaurant Opening Party As the Gala of All Festivals has begin from afar, Erina would visit the newly opened restaurant somewhere away from the Tootsuki. During the opening party ceremony, she met all kinds of the renowned figures of the culinary business and she begin the meeting with the smile on her face. Tootsuki Autumn Election:Preliminary Round Main Article:Preliminary Round Tale Within the crowd, Erina was watched the cooking battle took place in Block A. Prior the judgement time, Erina witnessed Kurokiba presentation had give the impression to the judges; which she further remark that it would be her first time to see Kurokiba cook, and his balanced cookery skill is the reason for Alice's trust upon him. She is also later witnessed Kurokiba's unusual change that forced the head judge, Natsume Sendawara, into submission and shocked that he received 93 points as the 1st placed participant in Block A. Cooking Style Despite rarely participating in any Shokugeki unless provoked, Erina's cooking style is believed to be the finest and most elegant of all. Using all of every stylish style from the wealthy and high pedigree status of culinary, she referred lavish ingredients to make the finest dish of all and suggested that only the high grade dish is considered as eatable for her standards. It is also noted by Doujima himself that her cooking skills cannot be underestimated due to her quick skills and along with her nickname "God's Tongue", managed to create the dish that is matched her taste before complete she could even taste it. Further confirming her talents, Doujima also claimed that her magic tongue is so special that she can tasted 8 different salt blindfolded and it is also noted that she can cook even faster and more artistic than Soma's, which makes her a proficient rival to Soma's Yukihira Style Recipe even when she rarely cooks in front of the public. Dishes Italian Style *'[[Ravioli Di Aragosta|''Ravoli Di Aragosta]]':Erina's dish to defeat Goudayabashi Kiyoshi, the president of the Chan R's in a decisive ''Shokugeki which she won. A simple Italian dumplings that make even the manliest rival melt. Original *Tootsuki Regal Style Egg Benidict:Erina's dish during the Tootsuki Friendship and Rapport Training and the Breakfast Buffet Struggle exam. Combined with bacon and the bread with, this dish is one of the artistic dishes. it is taste so good that the staff of the branches dubbed it as the "Queen of Breakfast" ''Shokugeki'' Record Official (*)Erina has an undefeated streak in all of her Shokugeki matches. Trivia *Due to Erina's extreme stern and pampered personality, many students and even her house chefs fears her and only Soma could outwit her and her plans to disqualify him. And Soma is the only rival (even though she admired thoughtfully about Soma dishes) that could matched her unusual taste bud. *Erina is one of Soma's main rivals who refused to befriended with Soma, even she did realized that Soma's incredible skills and surprising creativity makes her intrigued. While Soma is actually intended to befriend with the Tootsuki Princess, Erina is constantly refused his offer due to her pride and arrogance, since she is also intended to graduate from her "kingdom" so she can inherit over her grandfather role as a director of the academy. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Elite Ten Council Category:Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Rival Category:Students Category:Nakiri Family Category:92nd Generation Students